A Clash of Races
by Majin Maljita
Summary: AU BV. Vegeta is a saiya-jin. Bulma is a Neko-jin. They both work for Frieza and plan on destroying the tyrant. Yet have never met. What happens when they do meet? R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** Ok. I had a better idea than faeries! I'm so picky. Lol. But I just thought this was more original and would catch more attention! Hehe. It randomly came to me at 3:56 in the morning while talking to a friend and staring at my cat who was sleeping on the couch. Lol. Basically, Bulma's race of people are kitties! How cute is that! I don't know if this has ever been done before.. but.. I'm writing it!

**Side note: **I'm doing Bulma's friend's descriptions in this chapter because there are less of them than there are saiya-jins that I'm adding to this story. There will be Vegeta's dad, his mom, Radditz, Nappa, Turles, Goku, Bardock.. and I might add more original characters. Bulma and Vegeta's descriptions will be in the next chapter, as well.

**Disclaimer: Of course, you should know by now that I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to my pal, Akira Toriyama. Even though I don't really know him cause I live in America and he lives in Japan. Lol. I only own the original characters in this story. Those would be Mala, Makaze, & Kitsune and any others that you don't recognize as DBZ characters. And this will be the first and the last disclaimer.**

* * *

Neko-sei. It was one of the most powerful planets in the universe. The warriors had a thirst for bloodshed and when wronged, a thirst for vengeance. It was no wonder that they were in alliance with one of the other leading planets, Vegeta-sei. The neko-jins and the saiya-jins had been allied for at least ten years. The heirs to the throne on each planet had something in common. Their parents had turned them over to the ruthless Lord Frieza at the age of five. Another thing they had in common was that they both had a best friend back home waiting for the day when either one of them would destroy the terrible tyrant.

Vegeta-sei. It was another one of the most well known planets in the universe. The warriors also had a thirst for blood. They sent their infants to other planets to purge when they grew older. It was the life of the saiya-jin. Unfortunately, both planets had agreed to become aligned with Ice-sei. Nobody dared to turn their backs on the Ice-jins. They were the most ruthless and heartless warriors in the universe. Their planet was the leading planet. Lord Frieza, the Prince of Ice-sei, had asked the two planets for the Prince and Princess at the age of five. The prince of Vegeta-sei had been on Frieza's base a year before the Princess of Neko-sei.

By now, he was twenty one and she was twenty. They had worked for Frieza for nearly sixteen years and neither one of them had ever seen the other. The lizard Prince had managed to keep them apart for that long. He was afraid of what would happen if they ever did meet. Since their planets were in alliance with one another, they could team up and try to destroy him. Although, he doubted that they'd get very far. Keeping them away from one another was just a precaution that he took.

Both the Prince and the Princess were used to do to Frieza's dirty work. Since they were both so loyal to him, he was going to give them a little time on their home planets. They would have three months as a reward for their service. If they decided to run away, their planets, including them, would be destroyed. He would make sure that they understood this. Frieza turned to his assistant, Zarbon, and ordered him to call in Prince Vegeta first.

Within a few moments the Prince of Saiya-jins walked into the room and bowed to the Prince of Ice-jins. This made the tyrant smirk. Getting back to the matter at hand, he spoke, "I bet you're wondering why I called you here, monkey." He chuckled when the saiya-jin nodded his head and continued on, "I've decided to give you a reward for all your hard work. You get a three month break to Vegeta-sei. If you decide to run instead of come back to me, I will destroy your home planet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sire," the handsome Vegeta said in response. He'd been addressing Frieza with that title ever since he was brought on the ship at the age of five. It was a habit too old to break now.

Frieza dismissed him and called upon Zarbon to bring in the Princess of Neko-jins. Bulma had always been one of his favorite workers. Ever since she turned sixteen and had become a woman. He'd once tried to force her to be a concubine but she had killed every single one of his men that had ever tried to sleep with her. She'd received a harsh beating for that. The lizard Prince had lost some of his best warriors because of her.

It was amazing that her face held the same emotionless mask that Vegeta had come in with just moments before. It seemed they were both well trained in keeping their emotions out of their expressions. He cleared his throat and prepared to give her the same speech that he had just given the arrogant Prince. "Let me guess, the Princess wants to know why she's been called here. Is that right, my little tigress?"

She hissed and growled at the pet name he'd given her but kept calm. It was no good to get angry with him and risk getting another beating. Whatever he had to tell her must've been important. Usually, he would send Zarbon to her with a message.

He chuckled at her temper and continued, "I'm giving you a reward, Princess. You get a three month break to Neko-sei. It's a reward for all your hard work. While you're there, it may be a possibility for you to learn to control your tongue. You should be slightly more obedient like the monkey Prince."

Her eyes lit up at the thought of being able to go home but when she heard his nasty remark, she couldn't help but jump on the chance to bite back. "Well forgive me for refusing to kiss your ass."

Frieza laughed and answered, "The monkey questions me but not as much as you do. Perhaps you like it when I beat you? See, I don't have to beat him because he knows his place. The quicker you learn that, the longer you'll live. That brings me to my next point. If you try and escape me when it's time to come back to work, I **will** destroy your planet. Got it?"

Bulma tried not to let the concern and worry plague her but she gulped and nodded her head in response to Frieza. She knew when he wasn't kidding. He dismissed her shortly afterwards and ordered his crew to prepare their ships home. The problem with the Princess was that her anger and sharp tongue were quick to rule her actions and often resulted in harsh punishment. One of the many reasons why she hated working for Lord Frieza. Maybe he was right, maybe it would be better for her to act like this Saiya-jin Prince that she'd heard so much about.

It would each take them a week's time to get back home. While Vegeta was void of emotions, the neko-jin couldn't contain her excitement. She'd get to see her best friends, again! The Princess hadn't seen them in fifteen years. First there was the bold Chichi, the cowardly Mala, and her fearless royal advisor, Makaze. She'd missed them all, dearly. The only one she'd had a chance to talk to in the past fifteen years was Makaze. It was her responsibility to keep in touch with her royal advisor.

The neko-jins were a very beautiful race of people. She did not know of a single one that was not gifted with beauty. Although, being the Princess, she thought of herself as the most enchanting one on the planet. Bulma had to admit that her friends did come in at a close second. Chichi was one of her best friends and a royal guard. The woman had long jet black tresses that cascaded to the small of her back. A long, velvet ebony tail that elegantly flowed behind her body when she walked. Chichi also had deep onyx eyes and black cat ears placed on the top of her head. Her best friend had always been there to cover for her when she did something wrong when they were younger. They used to share many secrets with one another and had plenty of sleepovers. The blue haired neko could trust her with her life.

Then there was Mala. Now, she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she'd brought a lot of laughter into Bulma's life as a child. She imagined that the woman would still be the same. What she lacked in intelligence, she made up for in beauty and personality. Mala had short black tresses that touched her shoulders and hot pink hues. Her cat ears were light pink with magenta tips. Her long, sleek tail was light pink with a magenta tabby pattern going down it. This particular neko-jin was born with a genetic defect that made her slightly different from everyone else. This one had a floppy left ear and couldn't hear as well as the rest of her kin. Bulma imagined that Mala was still having fun and entertaining the rest of her people. Although, this particular female was cowardly when it came to dangerous situations. The blue haired Princess loved her no less, though.

Last but definitely not least, there was Makaze. The one that Lady Bulma held in high authority and respect. This woman was a fearless warrior and a wise royal advisor. Always picking out the flaws in Bulma's work. She was five years Bulma's senior and had a lot more experience in the planning and fighting department. Makaze was also mated to a very handsome neko-jin named Kitsune. The blue haired woman had always thought Makaze came in as a close rival when it came to beauty. Her advisor had a black and crimson tabby pattern in hair color and in ear and tail colors. The woman's eyes are what made her unique from the rest of the race. They were a light grey, almost silver, that had a translucent effect. No other neko-jin had eyes quite like her's. The twenty year old looked up to Makaze and trusted the woman with her life.

Yeah, life back home would be great! The Princess couldn't wait to get home. Especially to see her parents, but she dreaded seeing her betrothed. He was a pain in the ass. Someone she didn't want to have to deal with. She pushed her thoughts of the moron aside and couldn't help the smile on her face when the pod blasted off into deep space.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. All his services to the bastard had finally paid off. It was only a short term break but at least he'd be able to speak with his oldest friends. He'd seen them several times on his travels. Radditz and Nappa had also worked for Frieza up until three years ago. The lizard liked younger warriors, once they hit a certain age they were no good to him anymore. Both Radditz and Nappa were twenty eight years of age. The arrogant Prince figured he had four more years before the Ice-jin let him go.

The saiya-jin Prince admired Kakarot, his oldest friend. Kakarot didn't have the greatest logic when it came to the real world, but his fighting intelligence made up for the lack of brains. The saiya-jin third class warrior had black hair that stuck out in every direction. Deep onyx depths that one could find themselves lost in. He also had a sleek brown tail and a muscular physique. Vegeta also envied him because the third class had managed to surpass him, somehow. Goku, which his mother had nicknamed him, was friendly and naive, completely unique from the rest of his people. Kakarot liked to have fun and loved to eat. The Prince of saiya-jins often found himself annoyed by the warrior's childish antics but respected him no less.

Radditz was Goku's older brother. Although, he was weaker than his younger brother. Both Kakarot and Vegeta had managed to kick his ass on a number of occasions. This particular saiya-jin had a lecherous personality, truly a womanizer. The third class had long, unruly black hair that fell to the back of his knees. Like any other ordinary saiya-jin, he had a sleek brown tail and he had the same muscular physique as his brother. Radditz had been blessed with his mother's eye color which was brown. He stood at 6'5'' which was two inches taller than Kakarot and a whole foot taller than the Prince. Vegeta also had a deep respect for the elder warrior and found him to be better company than his younger brother, sometimes.

When the ship blasted off into the deep reaches of space, a pleased smile reached the imperious man's handsome features. At last, it was time to go home.

* * *

**A/N: **What'cha think so far? I like it! It's so much better than any other idea I've had before. perhaps. and well. review and tell me what you think! i love feedback. the next chapter will also be a lot longer and i don't imagine bulma and vegeta will be meeting until the third chapter. maybe. we'll see!


	2. Chapter Two

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** Ok. Since I like this fiction, too much. I decided to add in another chapter. Yay. Go me. Hope you enjoy it! I know that I enjoy it writing it and then reading it myself. Lol. Oh! and Goku actually has a saiyan's real attitude in this story, so I hope you're cool with that. I like when Goku actually has a saiyan side to him. It's cuter. Lol.

* * *

A week had passed since Bulma and Vegeta had been allowed to return home and they'd finally arrived on their planets. It was good to be away from that awful purple lizard. The neko-jin was glad that she didn't have to work for his brother, she'd heard that Lord Cooler was ten times as ruthless and heartless as his younger brother. Bulma was just glad that she'd never have to work for him, she hoped.

All those who had been on the landing deck for the return of their Princess kneeled before the great beauty who graced them with her presence. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw her two best friends and her royal advisor. This particular feline warrior was a sight for all to see. She had gorgeous blue tresses that fell to the middle of her back. Her ears were a shade of baby blue with aqua tips. The Princess' tail was sleek and as soft as satin. It was a baby blue in color with aqua tabby patterns printed on it. The woman's eyes were a rich sapphire hue. She was dressed in an aqua spandex body suit. Adorning her feet were black knee high boots that were laced up the side. They were comfortable for her and they made her look taller since she was only 5'3'' in height. A smirk was on her glossed pink candy coated lips as she saw all these people kneeling before her. How wonderful it was to be royalty!

"Arise citizens of Neko-sei," she said with power. How she loved being back on her planet and having power over everyone's actions. "As you probably know, Lord Frieza has given me a three month break. I am to return to him after this, and if I do not there will be great consequences. Might I add, that it is wonderful to be home!"

Mala couldn't contain her excitement anymore and yelled out, "Hey B!"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Bulma said in a believable, but fake, harsh tone of voice.

"Yipes! Sorry, I swear I'll never do it again, your majesty!" The smaller neko-jin said while cowering in fear.

The blue haired beauty laughed and said, "I'm kidding, Mala."

The jet black haired woman let out a sigh of relief with the reply of, "Thank Kami! I could've sworn I just felt my heart stop. So anyway, HOW WAS PLANET FRIEZA!"

"I wasn't on a planet, moron."

"OH! Well then.. uhm.. I dunno. How was uhm.. wherever you were?"

"It was Frieza's base and it was a nightmare," she shouted causing a shiver to run through her friend's spine. The blue haired girl turned to her best friend who she hadn't seen in fifteen years and hugged the raven haired girl close. "It's so good to see you again, Chichi!" She needed anything to get her mind off that vicious bastard.

Meanwhile, the shorter raven haired neko-jin was getting a scolding from the Princess' royal advisor. Makaze knew what bothered Bulma and what was okay to talk about. Frieza, definitely not okay. The fearless warrior smacked the younger girl upside the head for such an idiotic question. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK HER ABOUT HER TIME WITH FRIEZA!"

Mala held the back of her head with a pout and replied, "OWWIES! HEY! I FORGOT, OKAY?"

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!"

"WELL YOU'RE NO FUN PARTY POOPER!"

The neko-jin with the pink features was so blinded by her fury that she failed to notice Makaze's mate standing behind them and walked right into him. The thing about Mala and Kitsune was, that they didn't get along all that well. The pink hued girl growled, "Watch where you're standing, moron!" She rushed off to go complain or pick a fight with one of the weaker third class warriors. Here on Neko-sei, surprisingly, Mala was one of the second class elites. The only person she feared was her Princess because she was afraid of betraying one of her closest friends.

The handsome Kitsune looked after the young girl and shook his head after returning his eyes to his mate. "Y'know, one of these days, I'm just going to kill her."

Makaze chuckled and rolled her translucent eyes while replying, "We all are, dear. We ALL are."

Kitsune was a handsome character. Charming and loyal to his mate, Makaze. He considered himself very lucky to have someone like her. This neko-jin had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His ears were also ebony. His bushy velvet tail was red in color and white at the tip. Everyone else seemed to get along fine with him and it was just Mala who didn't approve of him. She seemed to have this strange and farfetched idea that he was going to hurt one of her friends. It was just her being weirdly protective of her friends. Endearing qualities of her personality, really. Just at times, a little annoying.

It could've also been the result of Mala's strange distrust with men. Bad experiences always lead to bad thoughts of them. The blue haired beauty wondered where Mala was off to in such a hurry but decided that she'd find out, later. It was probably better to give her some time alone. As for now, she had to consult with her royal advisor. Chichi decided to entertain herself by keeping her best friend's betrothed away for a couple of hours. That was going to be a job in itself. He was quite a handful, almost like a little child.

Makaze waited for the woman's two friends to leave before addressing her about the mission her parents wanted to send her on. "Princess, your parents want to send you on a mission. Vegeta-sei needs someone who is as advanced in technology as you are. They are trying to create a steady training machine for their Prince and would like you to aid them, perhaps give them some ideas. Are you up for it?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and replied, "If they need me, I'll go. On one circumstance, though. I wish to bring my friends with me. That's including Chichi, Mala, You, and Kitsune. It would be an honor if you would come with me. I need your ridicule, it helps me fix any flaws in the technology blue prints that I create. I really would appreciate it."

The black and crimson haired woman sighed and agreed to her terms. "Fine. I'm sure your parents will feel better knowing that I am going with you. After all, you are my responsibility and your parents would have my head if I didn't guide you, properly."

The blue haired girl hugged her advisor and said, "Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me."

Makaze shook her head and smiled. "Alright. If you don't let go of me, I can't inform your parents and we'll be stuck here in this position forever. Or at least until one of us gets hungry."

The twenty year old giggled and let go and started capsulating some of the necessary items she would need while Makaze went to inform her parents of the terms and to inform the crew to prepare the bigger ship. Bulma really idolized that woman. She didn't know how she was so fearless or how she didn't let anything bother her. Sometimes, she wished she could be like that.

* * *

Vegeta had hardly thought about the lizard since he left the base. It was the farthest thought from his mind. As the landing deck came into sight, he could see all the people who had gathered to welcome him home. His egotistical smirk came quickly as his ego just jumped up a thousand points. All the people gathered there kneeled before him as he stepped out of his space pod and walked down the ramp that it had landed on.

He was a sight to behold. Although he was the shortest adult saiya-jin on the entire planet. Even Kakarot, who was three years younger than him, was taller than his Prince. That really didn't do much for Vegeta's ego. What he lacked in height, he made up for in fighting skills, intelligence, power, and looks. The saiya-jin had a lightly tanned skin tone and a muscular physique. He had deep ebony hues that one could get lost in. The Prince also had black hair that was swept up like a flame. A few shades of red were blended in here and there. He also had high cheekbones. A physical feature that he had received from the Queen. Vegeta's brown tail was sleek and soft as satin. His attire consisted of a blue spandex training uniform and his planet's royal white combat boots with the golden tips. He was also wearing white gloves and a chestplate. It was his protective battle armor. An almighty smirk appeared on his handsome visage when he saw his oldest friends.

He cleared his throat and made an announcement since he knew that was what they were waiting for. "I'm sure you know that Frieza has given me a break. It will be for three months before I return to him. If I defy him, the result will be the destruction of our proud warrior race. I do not wish to see this happen, and neither should you. I will be returning at the end of the third month. While I'm here I expect proper royal treatment. Anyone who fails to carry out my orders will be punished with death. Got it?" He chuckled when they all spoke their understanding. It was good to have power over people.

The masses of saiya-jins cleared out leaving only him, Radditz, Nappa, and Goku still standing around. Nappa stayed silent but Radditz and Kakarot decided to open their big mouths and welcome their friend home.

Kakarot was the first one to speak since he had such a careless nature to him. He was stronger than the Prince, anyway. He could defend himself if he decided to attack him. "Hey Vegeta! We missed you! It's been way too long, man."

"It's only been ten years, fool. Not like it's been a whole lifetime," he snarled in response at his best friend's idiocy.

Radditz had to laugh at that. "Working on that guy's ship, years do feel like lifetimes."

"I don't let it bother me," Vegeta grunted in response.

Nappa just grunted at them, too. He didn't talk much except to talk to Vegeta about serious issues. He found himself too old to indulge in such childish behavior. Radditz was the same age but still found time to have fun. The Prince's guard had to be taller than Radditz by at least three inches. He was bald, but he had a brown mustache. His muscles were just a little bit larger than the rest of the saiya-jin race's. He also had a bushy brown tail. Vegeta had chosen Nappa as his royal guard because of the man's loyalty and ability. Although, the Prince had surpassed him and didn't need him anymore, he still kept him around. He looked up to the older man as his silent brother.

"You got a lot more strength than me, I guess." Radditz said with shock. "I was bored to tears half of the time. His missions were way too easy. I never got any real action."

Vegeta chuckled and replied, "Yes. The missions are rather easy."

"My first purging mission was a piece of cake," Kakarot said. "Earth was full of a bunch of weaklings. Didn't take much to wipe out that race."

"You can take my next purge, bro." Radditz offered. "I just wanna sit back and relax for once. King Vegeta works me like a dog. If I get punished for letting you go, so be it."

The Prince shook his head and asked, "Any new advances in the technology department?"

"Dad's trying to come up with a machine that will help our training. He needs help, though. So, he called on the neko-jins, who are extremely advanced to come and help him out. I was there once on an errand for Dad. They have machines doing basically everything for them. I hear their Princess is a genius, but she's stuck doing Frieza's dirty work, too." It was Radditz who had informed him of that information.

Vegeta had to stop and take in that information. He had never seen a woman on Frieza's base, except for the concubines. He would know if he'd seen a neko-jin. Their features made them easy to pick out of a crowd. "You're sure?" He growled when the both of them nodded. "I have never seen a neko-jin woman on Frieza's base! Maybe you misheard."

They both shook their heads and then it was Goku who dared to speak up, "No. She's been there almost as long as you have. Frieza gave her the same three month break that he gave you. She left a week ago, too. I imagine she's on Neko-sei right now. Although, she should be here in a week if she agreed to help Dad."

Even Nappa had confirmed the information. It just didn't make any sense to Vegeta. If she'd been on the base, why didn't he ever see her? He was going to have to have a little word with Bardock and the King. Perhaps a little talk with Frieza when he returned. There had to be some reason that he had never seen the Princess of Neko-sei. The Prince growled at his friends and snapped, "I'm going to go have a word with that bastard father of mine. I'll see you three in a little while."

Radditz and Kakarot looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders while walking off to their father's lab. Nappa decided to go meditate in the gardens.

* * *

Bulma hated to leave the planet in such a rush, but she figured that the sooner she got this task done, the quicker that she could come back home. Besides that, she was happy because her friends were tagging along. Although, there was one small problem here. Mala was glaring at Kitsune, but he just seemed to be keeping his composure. She was worried that the smaller neko-jin would try and start something with him. The Princess was sure she could handle that situation pretty well.

A small smile creeped onto her angelic visage when the space ship started moving towards Vegeta-sei. Maybe she would meet someone handsome there. Anything to get out of her engagement with the man she was chosen to marry, Yamcha. There was no way that she was letting him take over her planet. She took one last look at her friends and had a feeling that it would be a long journey.

* * *

The Prince of all saiya-jins didn't waste any time in seeking out his father. He bursted through the doors of the throne room and snapped, "FATHER!"

He and the King looked alike except for the fact that the elder Vegeta had a mustache and a beard. He growled when his son came through the doors. Usually when the boy came in with an entrance like that, he had something to say. With a deep sigh of irritation, he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"Is it true that the Princess of Neko-sei was on Frieza's base for almost as long as I?"

"Yes, she was." He replied while raising an eyebrow. Just what was his son trying to get at?

"Then how come I have never seen her?"

"Frieza was trying to keep her away from you," the King answered honestly knowing of Frieza's intentions. "He knew that the both of you were planning to rebel against him and thought it would be best if the two of you never meet. Who knows what you're capable of if you work together."

The Prince had to laugh at this. "Like I would ever share the pleasure of destroying his worthless hide with anyone! I work alone, and you know that! I will take him down myself."

"Foolish boy. What even makes you think that you will be able to defeat him?"

"I don't think, I know." That was the last thing he said before he left the room. He left his father with a confused expression, but the King just shrugged his shoulders thinking of it as another one of his son's infamous ego trips. That boy, his son and the Prince, would never learn.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself, I had to add in another chapter. But as always, lemme know what you guys think! I love feedback. reviews. :D hehe. lemme know how you liked the characters, lol.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** I am exhausted. I walked like 2 miles today. That's a big strain on a little girl like me. God, I'm so tiny. Lol. anyway. I'm about to hop in the shower and go to bed and take a nice long nap. yay. so hope you like this chapter and good night all. enjoy! oh! and thank you for all the reviews, really appreciate it!

* * *

Vegeta decided to put off asking Bardock about the project until the neko-jins arrived. It would just be easier to let them explain it all at once. He was curious as to what this new invention was that the scientist was working on. It had been a week since he arrived home and the neko-jins would be landing at any time. Everyone knew that the saiya-jin prince was not a very patient man. If he wanted his answers, he was just going to have to hold on a little bit longer. It seemed as if time was not on his side today.

* * *

The five foot one raven haired female walked into the control room when Kitsune was telling one of his inane stories. The twenty year old rolled her hot pink eyes and snapped, "Oh blah blah blah! Tell it to someone who cares!" The beauty picked up a strawberry frosted doughnut and shoved it in her mouth while leaning against one of the control boards careful not to hit any buttons or switches. One arm was folded across her chest while she took the last few bites of her doughnut. The moment she swallowed she pointed to Makaze and said, "Like her!" Everyone in the room had stopped to look at her and she just looked around and giggled before running out of the room.

The blue haired beauty just sighed and shook her head. She loved the girl and all but sometimes, she was truly a mystery. An insane puzzle, really hard to figure out at times. Although, Mala had only ever opened up to Bulma and Chichi. More so to Bulma than to Chichi. The Princess was sure her best friend was aware of everything that went on in Mala's life. Bulma had been away a few years so Mala had filled her in on the details. Just opening up and spilling nearly everything. "I don't think I will ever understand that girl."

Kitsune was still basking in his anger and added, "I'm really going to kill her if she keeps pulling that shit!"

Makaze gave her mate a look before replying, "Leave her alone. She's a moron."

Bulma jumped to the defense of the genetically deformed girl who was absent from the room. "I wouldn't say a moron, just a few doughnuts short of a dozen." She had said that while looking at the doughnut box which was missing a few doughnuts. There had to be at least eight in the box, now.

Everyone saw the girl turn the corner and come shooting down the hallway. Mention food and she appeared. "Did you say doughnuts? Cause I'm hungry!"

"Yeah," the future Queen laughed, "I did."

* * *

The Prince had to wait an hour but their ship had finally landed. He had been late because he was training with Radditz and Kakarot. He'd get a good tongue lashing from his father later about his abscence from their landing. Vegeta was rushing around the hallways until his black depths fell on two unmistakable neko-jin women. He chuckled at the fact that the both of them were fairly attractive. Especially the one with the blue and aqua markings. She was truly an enigma. He'd heard that they were a beautiful race and that statement really was true.

Deciding to startle them out of their wits, he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Bulma jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face her offender. She gasped when she took in the sight. There was an extremely handsome saiya-jin standing in the hallway. She'd heard that this planet had some gorgeous guys but never expected one to be quite this good looking. "I'm Bulma. The Princess of Neko-jins."

He chuckled and asked, "Who is she? Your royal freak?"

The long tressed raven haired girl would not stand aside and let him insult her. Daringly, she spoke up and bit back. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

The Princess growled at her friend's behavior and chided her, "Chich! Cool it."

"Sorry, B." The warrior immediately said in response.

The aqua patterned neko-jin spoke, "She is my personal guard, Chichi."

Deciding to be an asshole, like always, he made a smart remark which set her friend off the deep end. He liked women with fiery spirits. They made things ten times as interesting. He'd always been too busy for women in his time with Lord Frieza but that didn't mean that he was inexperienced. He would never lower himself to touch one of the concubines, but he did go out on purging missions after all. "Hrm. Perfect name for her!"

Chichi emit a low growl from her throat and barked, "Hentai!"

Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Monkey boy, mind telling me who you are since you know who we are?"

"I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins, Vegeta Ouji III."

Both woman emit a gasp and couldn't believe that this man was the man that they kept hearing so many stories about. Some good and others told of the gruesome horrors he had commit under the service of Lord Frieza. He was the shortest saiya-jin that she'd ever seen. Probably the shortest one in history. That actually made the situation even more amusing. She thought the Prince would be a giant. Although, she knew enough never to judge a book by its cover. Sometimes, good things came in small packages.

"Would you mind showing us to Bardock's lab?"

"Follow me," he said without asking any questions.

* * *

Makaze, Kitsune, and Mala had stuck together when they came off the ship. They had decided to venture off on their own around the palace. Makaze and Kitsune were walking way behind the other girl who was holding her box of doughnuts and eating them. She was about to grab the last doughnut in the box when a very tall man with unruly black hair that fell to the back of his knees stopped in front of her. She growled when she noticed that he was staring. "Can I help you?"

Radditz chuckled at her attitude and replied, "Oh no, of course not. I was just wondering if you were going to eat," he grabbed the doughnut out of the box and took a bite, "this."

The pink featured neko-jin created a crackling pink aura around her body. Her long metallic hot pink claws retracted from her normal fingernails. A hiss emerged from her throat. Nobody stole her last doughnut and got away with it! "Don't think you're getting away with that pal!" She said as her tail held his wrist in a death grip so that he couldn't escape. Neko-jins were nearly as powerful as saiya-jin warriors. Second to them. Another hiss emerged as she scratched a deep wound in his arm causing him to cry out in pain. Then she shoved the rest of the doughnut down his throat. "Don't want your nasty saiya-jin germs, anyway!"

She let him go and gave him the box to throw away while continuing her way down the hall. Makaze and Kitsune just followed her shaking their heads with a deep sigh of irritation.

The tall saiya-jin was just left in shock. He muttered a stream of curses while chewing and swallowing the doughnut she had stuffed in his mouth. He tossed the box out in some slave's room on his way down the hall.

* * *

Mala, Makaze, and Kitsune had walked until they ran into a younger saiya-jin. Well, more like Mala did anyway. They just seemed to unknowingly bump into one another. "Ow!" They both said at the same time.

The short raven tressed woman got up and smiled at the saiya-jin who had knocked her down. He seemed nice enough, unlike that other moron she had just run into. "Hi! My name is Mala!" She greeted. Then she got straight to the point, "I like to eat. Is there any food around here?"

Goku smiled at the girl standing before him. She was shorter than any of the other women that he had ever seen. Kakarot instantly recognized her as a neko-jin because of the ears on the top of her head. He frowned when he noticed one flopping, though. That usually meant a shunned neko-jin. She didn't look like she had been shunned, though. If she was here, that meant she must've traveled with the Princess. "I'm Goku," he greeted back, "I like to eat, too! I'll show you the cafeteria! They have all kinds of yummy food there!"

The two of them went off towards the cafeteria leaving behind Makaze and Kitsune. Of course, the royal advisor was the first one to speak up. "Oh boy. There she goes again!"

"Maybe she'll eat so much that she'll explode and kill herself," the male feline warrior had said in high hopes.

"Don't bet on it. That girl can eat like a mack truck!"

* * *

Mala and Goku were enjoying themselves in an eating contest in the cafeteria when his older brother, Radditz, walked in to disrupt the fun. The taller and elder saiya-jin didn't see the girl's face and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

The neko-jin shouted, "Pottymouth," while her face was still buried in her bowl of white rice.

"What's what?" His little brother asked confused.

He pointed the neko-jin and said, "THAT!"

"She's one of Princess Bulma's friends. A neko-jin! Cool, huh?"

"No, not really. I ran into one of those suckers on the way over here. Mean lit-" he stopped shortly when the girl finally lifted her face from the bowl. It was the same girl who had attacked him just ten minutes earlier. He wondered how in the hell she ended up finding his brother. "It's you! The one who clawed my arm and shoved the doughnut in my mouth!"

"Name's Mala," she said with a hiss.

"I'm Radditz, but uh. I'll be leaving now." When he turned to leave, she pounced on him and started beating him up. It really must have been a food possessiveness thing because he wasn't sure how much he could take of this getting beat up by a kitten!

Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi came rushing into the room when they were passing by and heard all of the commotion inside. Apparently, Mala was slamming Radditz against the ground repeatedly while occasionally landing a fist in his jaw. Beating up the guy who stole her last doughnut was satisfying! Or it was up until the minute her friend, the Princess, pulled her off the taller saiya-jin. "Darnit! You gone and ruined all my fun! I was punishing him for eating my last doughnut! Do you like the pretty wound I gave him?"

And here Vegeta thought he would never meet anyone dumber than Kakarot. Oh, how wrong he was! "Is your friend always this stupid?"

Mala growled in her defense and said, "I'm not dumb! I just love to entertain!"

He rolled his eyes and responded with, "Uh huh. And my name is Lord Frieza."

Her eyes lit up and she asked, "REALLY?"

His simple reply was, "No."

"Aww. And I wanted to pop him in his face for hurtin' my poor B-chan!"

Bulma decided to step in and take care of things. "You'll have to forgive her, she's uhm... one of my friends. Nobody really knows her like I do. She's not as dumb as she seems."

He laughed with the response of, "Could've fooled me."

This caused the blue haired woman to growl. She didn't like it when people made fun of the people she cared about. That was twice this Prince had already pissed her off. "She is not dumb and just because she has a genetic defect does not mean I look at her as a worthless neko-jin."

"Even though you should," Makaze piped up as she and Kitsune came into the room.

"Keep out of this 'Kaz." The Princess warned. "Now, I don't care who thinks she's dumb but I know she has reasons for acting the way she does. She has never opened up to anyone but Chichi and I. She is my friend and that's all that matters!" With that being said, she, Mala, and Chichi walked out of the room with their arm wrapped around each other's shoulders.

Vegeta offered a small smile when they left the room. He spoke, "She speaks from the heart. Her words are admirable as is her spirit. You people could learn something from her. As could you learn something from me." That was said as he, Radditz, and Kakarot left the room. Although, Kakarot was asking him a thousand annoying and dumb questions.

"Well, they have something in common." Makaze said.

"What?" Kitsune asked out of curiosity.

"They both have a friend whose I.Q. is equal to 1."

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the gardens enjoying the cool breeze when Vegeta took a seat next to her. She looked into his black hues for a moment before turning away. Her hands were folded on her lap. A small smile was painted on her glossed pink lips. Having any kind of company, even if it was this arrogant bastard's, was soothing. The blue haired beauty had always liked to surround herself with people.

After taking a deep breath the beauty decided to talk to the Prince. She was going to lose her composure if she didn't talk to someone about what was on her mind. "Do you ever hate being royalty?"

Vegeta had watched the blue haired enigma from the entrance of the gardens. She looked so peaceful, at ease. Her royal duties and her life with Frieza seemed to be so far away from her. Deciding that he wanted to get to know more about this woman, he sat down next to her and looked into her eyes before he looked at the ground. He wasn't going to say a word. Sometimes the most soothing part of being with people was when no words were spoken. He seemed surprised when she asked him that question. There were a number of days when the responsibilities of being a Prince had weighed heavily on him. So he replied with, "Often."

She chuckled at his answer. It seemed they were both on the same level. "It just gets me angry when people ridicule her. Shes really not as bad as she seems. Just a little misunderstood."

He nodded silently before replying, "I know. I apologize if I offended you."

"No, no," she spoke up quickly. "It's not you. It's just people in general. Especially a large percentage of the other neko-jin. Even my parents. They all think that Mala doesn't deserve the current position she has. She's a second class Elite Guard. Very good at her job. The only thing that stops her from being treated with respect is her genetic defect, because she can't hear as sharply as the rest of my race can."

He understood perfectly where the Princess was coming from. Kakarot was frowned upon because of his friendly and outgoing nature. They didn't understand him the way Vegeta, Radditz, and Bardock did. "The other saiya-jins don't like Kakarot much, either. Half the time he doesn't even get the respect he deserves for being an amazing warrior. Only eighteen and has surpassed me in strength. I guess it's because of his cheerful, careless nature."

"Guess we understand a lot about each other, then. Being in similar situations and all. Working for Lord Frieza, having a friend whose misunderstood, having the weight of our planets on our shoulders. I just want to thank you, for listening. Not a lot of people do so most of my emotions are pent up inside."

The prince responded with a simple, "Hn."

She smiled again and offered a small kiss to his cheek before getting up and going to the lab to help out Bardock. In the process of doing that, she left a very confused and astounded Prince.

* * *

"Tell me again why I got stuck babysitting you?"

"Because Princess Bulma thinks we should all be friends!"

"There is no way I will ever be friends with you!" Radditz shouted at the airheaded neko-jin. He wanted to know how the hell he got stuck babysitting Mala. This was really turning out to be a bad day for him. They were stuck in the cafeteria because her stomach had a never ending growl. Very much like his brother.

She rolled her eyes and decided to stop acting cheerful and show him her true self. "God, you saiya-jins are all alike. None of you ever know how to have any fun, except for your brother. At least he doesn't walk around with a stick up his ass all day long."

Radditz was surprised when he heard the girl speak normally. He decided that he liked that side of her better than the annoying side. It seemed as if she could pull the same personality switch as his brother. "Hmph. How little you know about our planet, then."

"I think I know more than enough," she scoffed. "You all act like fucking apes. A typical man's type of behavior. Me man me strong, you woman you weak. No, that's really not how it goes. At least not on Neko-sei. At least women have power on my planet."

The lecherous side of Radditz started to show when her true being came out. This side was more intrigueing than the facade that she put on. Putting two and two together, he figured that she was hiding from something by acting like there were no worries, fears, or doubts on her mind. Yeah, that was probably it. At the moment, he could see her intelligence. The lust for such an enigma built up and he said, "I don't know. Women seem to have a lot of power over me," in a low husky tone.

She moved to get up but his tail quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto his lap. Another sign of a typical male. Sex always on the mind. "Let me go or I'll do damage far worse than what I did to you an hour ago." She retracted the metallic pink beauties and smirked when his eyes went wide. "I don't suppose you want to lose your tail."

He immediately let her go and growled at the loss of physical contact. He got up and just stood in front of the beauty. His black pools searching her's for any kind of feelings. It was unnerving to find that they were void of emotion. So, she had a bottled up side like the Prince as well. Dark secrets that she was not willing to share with anyone, except maybe her friends.

She turned away and said, "Your eyes make me feel naked."

Radditz decided to be an asshole and replied, "That's 'cause I'm undressing you with them!" He caught her wrist as she tried to take a swing at him. For a moment he saw her eyes flash black and knew she was on the verge of making a transition. Each race had their own breaking point. For the saiya-jins it was Super Saiya-jin. For the neko-jins it was Fainaru Ryoku, or final power. He had never actually seen the form so if she transformed, it would be interesting.

Mala swung with her free fist and knocked him three feet back showing him how she had become an Elite Guard. She knew Radditz hadn't been expecting that blow. With a triumphant nod of her head, she walked out of the cafeteria and hopefully away from this idiot.

* * *

Night had quickly come on the planet of Vegeta-sei. The guests were especially tired while the saiya-jins were tending to their usual nightly duties. Bulma fell asleep to prepare for a long day's work. Chichi fell asleep for her newly acquired guarding duties that Kakarot had given her. Mala fell asleep to prepare to be super annoying and tend to her duties as a second class Elite Guard. She and Chich would be working together. Makaze rested to ridicule Bulma on her plans and Kitsune would be resting for a long day with Bulma's two best friends. Especially because Mala would be there, and everybody knew that that meant big trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah. I finished this at like 11:51 PM and I'm wicked tired and I can't believe that I actually finished this chapter. Grah. I'll probably start the other one tomorrow or maybe Sunday if I'm not busy. : so yeah. Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! There is going to be a lot of drama and character interaction in this chapter. So yeah. be prepared. look for blossoming romances all over the place, 'cause they're bound to happen. so yeah. Enjoy and as always, I love feedback!

* * *

It was a new morning on Vegeta-sei. Everyone was already up and tending to their duties. Makaze and Bulma were already in the lab helping out Bardock. Kitsune was wandering around the palace after escorting Chichi and Mala to the place they would be tested. Chichi and Mala were warming up for a day of what they figured would be difficult tests. Vegeta was up and about and in a conference with his father about the neko-jin guests. Kakarot, Radditz, and Nappa were on patrol duty and later on working with the girls. It was sure to be a very promising day for the group. That was for sure.

* * *

The first test that the girls would have to take part in was the senses test. They would be tested in vision, hearing, scent, and ki senses. Chichi was sure to do just fine in all categories. Mala was not. Due to her genetic defect she was sure to fail the hearing test, but hopefully get the job anyway. Bulma had reassured the raven haired woman that she would do just fine that morning.

The vision test was fairly easy and both of the girls passed with flying colors. Kakarot and Radditz had chosen that moment to stop in and watch the girls. It would be interesting to see the two in action. Over the years, Mala had honed her telekinetic senses to detect objects around her or within a mile radius. That had made up for the hearing, but sometimes when she was nervous, she couldn't focus her senses and would ultimately fail to detect danger and fail to hear it. She was hoping that it wouldn't happen, today.

They had chosen a special stealth warrior since the pink featured neko-jin was an Elite guard. They had blindfolded her and she was dull to the sounds of his boots coming closer. All the saiya-jins stood shocked that her ears weren't moving. She couldn't even hear the whipping sound the baton made as the stealth warrior swung it around. Although, her telekinetic senses were moving in a frenzy and confusing her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and ripped off the bandana and shouted, "I'M DEAF, OKAY! I DON'T HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!"

Kakarot and Radditz had to witness that display. Goku knew that she couldn't hear well but Radditz was shocked. He had no idea that she couldn't hear that well. He had assumed that she could. Goku saw the look on his brother's face and explained it to him. "Neko-jins with a floppy ear like that are usually looked upon as shunned creatures because they aren't tuned to sensitive sounds like normal cats are. She has a genetic defect, one that she can not help or even hope to fix."

The saiya-jin guard who was doing the testing was going to go all out with a tongue lashing on the young neko-jin. "You are a pitiful excuse for a warrior if you do not have acute hearing. You do not deserve your title."

That got Mala fired up and she spat, "I'll show you why I am an Elite." She charged up her ki and focused her anger and transformed into the Fainaru Ryoku. It was a trick she had learned three years ago when she was seventeen. Some idiot had been hassling her about not being able to hear well and it made her go off the deep end. All the saiya-jin soldiers gasped, including Chichi and Radditz. Kakarot had already known since she had told him. He, too, had a secret. He was the only one on the planet with the ability to go Super Saiya-jin.

After that they had immediately given Mala the job as an Elite Guard and was sent off to patrol with Radditz and Kakarot. Chichi went through the rest of the tests and was given the job as a Royal Guard and was sent off to patrol duty with the other three, also.

* * *

Bulma was on her last nerve as she tried to assemble the piece in place. The task was becoming rather difficult and she had Makaze up her ass making nasty remarks every time she tried to do something. The Princess had to remind the other neko-jin exactly who was royalty and could quickly get a replacement royal advisor if the need should arise. Makaze seemed to quiet down after that and left Bulma to assemble the piece on her own without any instructions. Now she was having trouble.

Kakarot, Radditz, and Mala walked in the room at that exact moment and Bulma was happy for the distraction. Goku and his brother had come to see their father and Mala had come for a visit to the Princess. Just when they least expected it, the Prince came into the room. Everyone waited for him to speak and explain to them why he had stopped by. As if he understood, he spoke, "Came to check up on the progress and take the Princess out to lunch. King's orders."

The room seemed silent so Makaze took it upon herself to say, "Oh! It's the midget!"

A growl escaped the throat of the saiya-jin Prince as he jerked his head to look at the one who offended him. He snapped, "Shut up, woman! Don't make me blast you," in response.

The translucent eyed neko-jin chuckled with a roll of her eyes before answering with, "Mhm. I'm Lady Bulma's advisor. You can not injure me or she will be up your ass for it."

"Blah blah blah. Like I give a damn!" The Prince shot back.

Mala had to get her two cents in this argument. "That's the spirit!"

"And you, moron!" Vegeta said turning to the shorter neko-jin. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Awww. C'mon Vegeta!" she whined.

"I mean it!"

"You're no fun! There's nobody fun on this planet except for Goku!" The second class Elite said referring to Kakarot by the nickname that his mother had given him a long time ago. It was also what Bardock called his son, sometimes. Of course, everyone knew the nickname but refused to call him by it.

Radditz decided to get into the disagreement and said, "I'm fun!" It was time for seduction attempt number two. It was just something about this neko-jin that intrigued him. She could act so childish but her intelligence was more appealing to him. The darker side. Truly a mystery.

Mala huffed and replied with, "No, you're not! You ate my last doughnut!"

A growl of frustration was released from the taller saiya-jin warrior and he reassured the smaller neko-jin with, "Oh shut up! I'll buy you a new one!"

Her pink eyes lit up with joy and she shouted, "YAY!" Mala threw her arms around him and that was when everyone noticed the height difference between them and seemed completely amazed. She snuggled into him with her head resting against his rock hard abs. Neko-jins were generally in the five foot range. It was not unusual to find one as tall as Mala. Most neko-jins never grew to anything past five foot eight. She quickly continued, "I like you! You buy me food!"

Makaze sneered at the insane, childish, cat woman. She shook her head and said, "Don't mind her, she's a little... I don't know if stupid is the word for it."

Radditz quirked a brow at the girl embracing him and replied, "I noticed."

The aqua patterned Princess growled out in disgust at her Royal Advisor's words. Her sapphire pools scanned the second class guard's face for any signs of pain and found her lips twisted into a smile and her eyes full of hurt and rejection. Bulma stepped to the fearless woman that she admired, which she wasn't admiring at the moment, and snapped, "You insult her one more time and you'll be missing a mate." She turned to the Prince and calmed down considerably just by seeing the admiration for her boldness in his eyes. She smiled softly and spoke, "Let's go, Vegeta."

He offered a small smile to the protective Princess and wrapped his sleek brown tail around her long, satin light blue and aqua tail. They left the room leaving a confused Bardock, Kakarot, and Radditz. Also, a happy yet broken Mala with her metallic beauties extended and a narrow eyed Makaze. The tiny neko hissed at the taller Makaze as she walked by and returned her claws to hot pink finger nails. Tail rapidly waving behind her telling all of her anger.

Radditz left to follow her and Kakarot stayed behind to talk to his father. Makaze was going to go sit and complain to Kitsune who would most likely be found in the gardens since he had a strong reverence for nature.

* * *

The girl with the light pink tail with magenta tabby patterns walked down the hall brewing in her own wrath. She was beating up herself for being so emotionally weak to be offended by such comments. Acceptance was truly a big issue for the feline warrior. Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone come up next to her. Instantly she knew it was Radditz. Nobody else she knew was that tall. Mala looked up at him with hurt drenching her beautiful hot pink eyes. She offered a small smile before looking away.

Radditz stopped and grabbed her tail with his, pulling her body against his. He was fond of the way she felt against him. He looked down at her and asked, "You alright, _ichuunoonna_?"

"_Deshou_." She replied simply with a look of defeat on her face.

He frowned and pulled her up against him so that they were at eye level. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Radditz was shocked to find that she was kissing him back. He was going to have this enigma one way or another.

Mala kissed him back needing the physical contact. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around him. Her long, satin tail was curled around his fluffy brown tail. She pushed her body needily up against his practically begging for what was to come next. A small smirk peeked through when she felt him levitate and move down the hall. Of course, after this was over, she would become a cold emotional shell for a week before returning to her carefree attitude. Everyone was in for a shocking change.

* * *

"You've barely touched your food," the Prince said with concern.

Bulma looked up with a small smile and replied, "I know. I can't really eat when I'm upset." She continued to poke at her plate of crab rangoon before shoving it away from her. It was a shame because it was one of her favorite foods, too.

"If it had been Kakarot, I would've done the same thing."

"Did you ever have a royal advisor?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. He's the one who talked my father into handing me over to Frieza. Then when I was eleven I was sent here by Frieza to kill him. It seemed my advisor betrayed the bastard lizard. I had great satisfaction out of killing him, but I was also glad to see Kakarot again. Radditz and Nappa still worked for Frieza at that time so I saw them nearly everyday."

The blue haired woman nodded in understanding and said, "I haven't seen my friends in fifteen years. It feels good to be around them again." Finally getting an appetite back, she picked up one of the crab rangoons and munched on it, but in small bites. Talking to Vegeta felt good because he could understand everything. They shared a similar past so it made it ten times easier for the both of them.

"I don't understand why you even have an advisor. Your work is fine. I'm sure Bardock would pick up on any small miscalculation. He's an excellent scientist. He never makes any mistakes. Personally, I don't think you need an advisor. You work for Frieza. You could learn a lot more on that base then from that woman." He replied with full honesty.

She smiled softly and answered, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am, woman. I'm always right," the Prince smirked egotistically after he said that.

"Oh brother. Always the ego."

He chuckled and stole a piece of crab rangoon off her plate and ate it.

She growled and yelled, "Hey! Those are mine!"

His black nights met with her blue oceans and replied, "Oh really? Is that so?" Then he picked up another piece and shoved it in her mouth. "I suppose you better eat them before I do."

Bulma laughed with a mouth full of crab rangoon. She grabbed her plate and protected her food from the saiya-jin Prince. The Princess swallowed the last of the treat in her mouth and extended her metallic aqua claws. That made Vegeta back off in a hurry. She giggled and continued to eat, as did the Prince.

* * *

Nobody would ever be able to tell it by looking at her but Mala had the same romantical background as Radditz. She'd once been in love but got over it after being mistreated and decided to have relations without emotional attachments. It had been ten times easier for her especially because of her job. She didn't have time for emotions.

After catching her breath, she got up and began scanning the room for her clothing. She ignored Radditz who was calling her name. The tiny neko-jin got dressed and just as she was putting on her white tank top, he wrapped his tail around her's and pulled her against his body. Mala knew he was confused by the lack of emotions in her hot pink hues.

Radditz was startled by the apathy in the girl's eyes. He'd never had that happen to him before. Every other woman would practically be begging him for another round. Not this one and he was confused as to why. Curious, he had to ask, "What's wrong with you?"

She smirked and replied, "I have no more use for you."

"You bitch!" He snapped.

"What? Did I hurt your tremendous ego? Big fucking deal. You made me forget for half an hour, I appreciate it. I'm sorry if you thought you were going to get more out of this." She powered up to Fainaru Ryoku and pushed him back against the wall with her ki before powering down. She finished putting on her clothing and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were walking back from the cafeteria when they ran into the second class Elite. The blue haired genius stepped in her friend's way and got a whiff of a familiar scent covering her friend's. She inhaled again and wrinkled up her nose before saying, "You reek of saiya-jin."

Mala chuckled before replying, "So? What's your point?"

"Oh Kami. Oh no. Don't tell me you...slept with a saiya-jin?"

"Yeah, so what? I needed a release and he just happened to be the most convenient. No biggie."

Vegeta caught a whiff of the scent and instantly recognized it as Radditz's. He growled in protection of his oldest friend and said, "Is that all he was to you? A convenience?"

Mala nodded without any hesitation and pushed the Princess aside before heading down to the cafeteria to eat.

Bulma looked after the girl worriedly before Vegeta left to go find his best friend. Knowing him he was probably in his room, sulking. He left without a word to the Princess and headed down the hallway. She looked after him and then returned to the lab without going after him knowing where he was going. She sighed and walked into the lab with a sullen look on her face. She didn't want anyone asking any questions or else she just might flip out on them. That was something that she didn't want at the moment.

* * *

Vegeta had not found Radditz in his room but in the gardens instead. He usually didn't come out here unless something was really bothering him. The Prince didn't like coming out here himself. It reminded the twenty one year old too much of his mother. "I don't know what the hell you could possibly see in that idiot."

Radditz growled and snapped, "She's not the idiot, I am. I knew what kind of person she was. Knew what her opinions of men were and still I wanted her. I didn't even lust after her until she showed me her intelligent side. I just didn't think she would turn so mean. Guess that's some neko-jin women for you. I should've known better than to get involved with one of them."

The shorter saiya-jin shook his head and sighed, "I have to get back to the conference. Father's being a pain in the ass. You and I will discuss this later."

"There's nothing more to discuss," the taller saiya-jin growled as he got up and walked back in the Palace to tend to his guarding duties.

* * *

Bulma noticed that Makaze was unusually silent as she was working. "What the hell's got you so silent?"

The older cat shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I'm just studying your method. Looking for a way to ridicule it since it seems perfect."

The blue haired beauty laughed and said, "That's a first. Unless you're just being nice to me because you're afraid of losing your job. If that's the case, it's okay to say something nasty about my performance. I need a little encouragement." At that moment, Makaze started making all kind of remarks about the direction of the wrench, her posture, and tons of other little things. The beauty sighed and instantly regretted letting her say anything at all. She could tell these next couple of months were going to be very long.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. here is another update. The next chapter skips ahead a little time and shows how the characters have developed to being around one another and Radditz comes clean with Goku in the next chapter which is going to be like a week or two later. yay. so Review and lemme know what you think! by the way, the really long jap word raddz said means sweetheart and deshou means i think. so yeah. just so you know.


	5. Chapter Five

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** I have a deep passion for this story so I decided to get another chapter out tonight, because my friend and I are characters in this story haha. She is Makaze and is very much like her, Kitsune is her BF, and I am Mala. and I really do act that stupid, and cold (sometimes), IRL. so yay. anyway. hope you enjoy more of my wonderful stupidity! luvs ya!

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. Mala was doing her job and Radditz was doing his. They were patrolling the same area and refused to notice that the other was there. The tension was so thick between them that it could be cut with a knife. The smaller neko-jin went to turn around and found herself being pulled up against Radditz. It seemed he liked using that little trick with his tail. She hit him off the head with her ki gun to get him to let her go, but he seemed unphased by the blow.

He chuckled as she tried to wriggle free from his grip. "You and I are going to have this out right now, woman."

She growled and asked, "If you're looking for another good time, look elsewhere. I already told you I have no use for you, or any kind of emotional attachment."

"You think I wanted a commitment?" He laughed.

"Didn't you?" She asked confused.

"No," he scoffed. "I sleep with women as a release. Like you do with men." He replied honestly.

"Oh. I feel stupid." A blush stained her cheeks.

He smirked down at her and asked, "Wanna go again?"

"No! Absolutely not! If I sleep with you again, and again, and again, and again, then it'll just turn into something more. Something I don't want."

He frowned with the answer of, "You're right." Then they got back to their jobs and patrolled the area some more. Hoping, that they didn't run into any crazed peasants trying to get into the palace like they had many times this week. It seemed that Mala had adjusted to the life of a saiya-jin because it was so similar to the life of a neko-jin. She hardly even noticed that she was different from the others.

* * *

Bulma cut her finger on the edge of the piece of metal again for the fifth time that week. She let out a chorus of colorful curses. "GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING STUPID PIECE OF SHIT MACHINERY!" She put her finger in her mouth to suck the blood off her finger. It had only been three minutes since she got back from lunch with Vegeta and she had injured herself already. The Prince had taken her out everyday that week for lunch. They were quickly becoming close friends since they had so much in common. Plus, she thought he was incredibly attractive and wouldn't mind getting involved with him. It would save her from her engagement with Yamcha. She laughed at the thought of her betrothed. He must be missing her like crazy. It was better that she was far away from him. Thinking of him made her want to spend more time on this project so that she didn't have to return home. Blue oceans turned to her partner, Bardock, who was looking at her strangely after hearing her cuss when cutting her finger. She grinned and went back to work.

Bardock shook his head at the brilliant scientist that he had working along side of him. If he had been twenty years younger and royalty, he would've hit on her a long time ago. The scientist looked like his youngest son except his eye shape was different. He also had an identical twin brother named Turles, who was a thorn in his side. Bardock was very fond of his two boys and was glad that they were two of the strongest saiya-jins on the entire planet. He was especially proud of his youngest son, Kakarot. The boy had managed to achieve super saiya-jin. Goku hadn't come out and told him directly but Radditz let it slip. He got so excited that Radditz got jealous but he was also proud of his oldest son who had become an Elite Royal Guard to the Prince. He was stronger than most of the first class warriors. The third class scientist didn't want to let his eldest boy work for Lord Frieza but Radditz wanted to go and he had no choice but to let him. He and Nappa had joined up when they were twelve because they wanted to go with their friend, Vegeta. He was glad he had made it home alive.

The scientist was glad for the youthfulness of a saiya-jin. He dreaded actually looking his age. Instead he looked to be only twenty. Which is how old he was when Radditz was born. Bardock is now fourty eight. He had suffered from a great loss about six years ago. King Vegeta killed his wife for her defiance to send her youngest son to Lord Frieza. Kakarot had been twelve at the time, the same age as when Radditz had joined. He, too, didn't want his son to go through that. So, Kakarot had become a third class Elite Guard, who quickly grew stronger than any of the other Elites.

Bulma was looking at Bardock who was smiling. Usually whenever he was smiling like that he was thinking of his sons. It was so easy for her to read people's body language since she was a feline. Even she had taken a liking to the two boys. Especially Goku. He was fun to be around and kept things from getting boring, just like Mala. Although her best friend had been acting very cold and emotionless all week long. She knew it was because of her friend's horrible history with guys.

Makaze looked up from her technology magazine and growled at the young girl who was thinking again. "Back to work, Princess!" A small smirk of satisfaction crossed her face when Bulma immediately jumped and got back to work. She loved this job.

* * *

Radditz, even though he had mended things up with Mala, was still pretty cautious around her. The girl was a walking time bomb just waiting to explode. He found his brother sitting around in the lab having a snack break. Their father let them eat in the lab as long as they didn't make a mess. He had observed the tiny neko-jin all week and noticed that she was still friendly with his brother. For some reason that bothered him. He walked up to his brother and chuckled while shaking his head at the younger saiya-jin. He waited until his baby brother finished what he was eating before saying, "Stay away from Mala!"

Goku looked confused at his older brother and got curious. He was positive that it had to do something with the incident that happened. Everyone in the group had heard about it from Bulma's big mouth. Sweet girl but she talked a little too much. "Why?"

He hated it when Kakarot asked questions. "Just do it, ok?"

Kakarot quirked his brow and said, "There has to be a reason."

"I just... don't trust her ... or any of them!"

There was no way that he was going to let his brother get away with that answer. He chuckled and replied with, "Bullshit! Tell me why!" He loved to tease Radditz. Any chance that he had to do it, he jumped on the opportunity.

"Why are you still asking me why? I just told you!" Radditz growled at his idiot of a brother.

He giggled and responded, "C'mon. Do you LIKE her? Are you JEALOUS?"

The taller saiya-jin blushed without realizing it and shouted, "WHAT? NO!"

"YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"RADDZY HAS A CRUSHIE WUSHIE!"

"SHUT UP FOOL OR I'LL BLAST YOU!"

Kakarot knew he would have his older brother in a pickle with the next question he was about to ask. "If you don't like her, then why'd you sleep with her?"

Radditz growled at how idiotic his brother actually was. He simply replied, "That's like asking me why I sleep with a lot of women. It's because I like," he paused mid-sentence and realized that Goku had done that on purpose. He growled and snapped, "shit!" He noticed the younger saiya-jin laughing and yelled, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, THEY'RE GOING TO BE FINDING YOUR BONES FOR WEEKS!" Radditz chased the eighteen year old out of the room just as their father was coming in.

Bardock noticed Goku running out the door and Radditz chasing him out of the room when he came in. He shook his head and sighed. When would they ever grow up?

* * *

Bulma found Radditz in the cafeteria, alone. She had wanted to talk to him about her best friend and she was sure that he may have wanted to know. The blue haired beauty took a seat next to him and smiled. Then she greeted him with a "You and I are going to have a little heart to heart."

He knew it seemed unusual for Bulma to come and speak to him. Usually she was working or she was with Vegeta. "Let me guess. This is about Mala."

"Correct," she said with a smile.

"There's nothing to talk about," he grunted.

"Don't you want to know about her?"

"Why?"

"So you know why she acts the way she does?"

"Fine, I'll listen."

"Good," she stated. "I was going to tell you, anyway." She cleared her throat and explained, "She's been hurt, a lot. I would appreciate it if you took good care of her. She only acts the way she does because she doesn't want everyone to see her for what she really is. The girl that's been broken a thousand times."

Radditz frowned at hearing that. He realized now that she was trying to hide from herself and her true nature from her friends. He replied, "I had no idea. She just seems as carefree as my brother."

Bulma smiled and continued, "She just doesn't like to worry the people she cares about, that's all. Underneath it all, she really is a very intelligent girl, or else she wouldn't be one of my elites. She also protects herself. She never really opens up to anyone. Her heart is pretty much closed off."

The third class Elite sighed and said, "I just hope I can break through."

"For her sake, I hope so too."

* * *

Mala and Vegeta were in the lab having an argument about Radditz, at first. Then it had just changed into something completely ridiculous. The hot pink hued neko-jin had threatened to hurt the Prince. He laughed at this and asked, "What are you going to do?"

She looked around for any kind of object that could potentially harm the Prince. That ki gun she had used on Radditz had failed to work. Her eyes landed on the tools at Bardock's work station and a malicious grin spread across her visage. Her hand grasped the metal wrench which was the closest tool and looked like it could do some damage. She smiled and replied, "I'ma hit ya over the head with a wrench!" She brought the wrench down painfully on Vegeta's skull. If she had done it any harder, the neko girl was sure it would have cracked.

The Prince growled out from the pain and then shouted, "OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

She scoffed and said, "Everyone has a potty mouth around here! What's up with that?"

He snarled at her for changing the subject. He was angry. Very angry. Nobody dared to physically harm the saiya-jin prince and expect to get away with it. He snapped, "A POTTY MOUTH IS THE LAST THING YOU'LL BE COMPLAINING ABOUT WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!"

Mala laughed and answered back with, "PAH! You don't scare me! Midget man!"

Now the saiya-jin male was curious as to how stupid this girl could actually be. Did she not realize that she was shorter than him? She had no right to be calling him a midget when she should take a look at herself! "I'M A MIDGET? YOU'RE FOUR INCHES SHORTER THAN ME!"

She pouted and replied, "Oh who asked you?"

The twenty one year old stomped his foot like a spoiled five year old child. He couldn't take any more of this girl. Talking to her, even arguing her, was like talking or arguing with a wall! The conversation went nowhere! "BAKA!" That was the last thing he said to her before he turned and left the laboratory very angry. It was almost guaranteed that he was going to go take his anger out on some unsuspecting victim.

"I win!"

* * *

Radditz just happened to be passing by the gardens when he noticed the door was open. That usually meant that someone was outside. He peeked outside and noticed Mala staring up at the red skies of Vegeta-sei. He noticed the smile on her face and looked around before whispering, "What an amazing creature."

Unfortunately, Kakarot happened to pass by at that exact moment. He had been following his brother around trying to outsmart the taller saiya-jin. He chuckled to himself when he heard his brother's comment and decided to make his presence known! "I KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH! I'M GONNA GO TELL DAD!"

The six foot five saiya-jin jumped in surprise and turned to glare at his younger brother. He was angry at his little brother for following him and sneaking up on him! His eyes widened when he noticed that his brother was running in the direction of the lab. He yelled, "NO WAIT, KAKAROT, GET BACK HERE! I WAS UHM... LOOKING AT THE BIRDS! I WASN'T LOOKING AT HER, I SWEAR!" He chased the younger saiya-jin up the hall before he opened his big mouth and blabbed to everyone his little secret.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay. This chapter is a bit shorter but it is finished! and in the next chapter it will be longer and Goku will finally talk to Chichi. You'll also see more scenes between Goku and Mala when they're hanging out. More interaction between all of the characters and lots, lots more! It'll be fun. so REVIEW. and lemme know what ya think, luvs!


	6. Chapter Six

**A Clash Of Races**

**A/N:** Hrm. I think I need more reviews, ya? X! But anyway, thanks for the reviews that I did get for this story, even though I think it was only from my friend, 'kaze. :o! so yeah. anyway. read and enjoy.

* * *

It had been an equally long day for the whole group, saiya-jins and neko-jins alike. Bulma was tired from working and was glad that she would have the next three days off to do whatever she pleased. Chichi was taking a day off with her best friend. Mala and Radditz would take double shifts and let Kakarot have a day of rest. Vegeta was stuck in another conference with his father, but he'd be sure to pick Bulma up for lunch. Makaze and Kitsune had a day all to themselves finally. Yeah, tomorrow would most likely be wonderful for the group.

Of course, a night of rest never lasts. The gang woke up and ready to go and have a day of fun. Except for those who were stuck working. Although, Radditz and Mala got enjoyment out of working together. They had been joking with each other the previous afternoon when he and Kakarot weren't arguing. Mala had even gotten a great thrill out of arguing with the Prince. Makaze and Kitsune would be glad to have some time together, finally. Poor Kitsune had been stuck wandering the palace nearly all day long. Although, Kaz enjoyed her job because she didn't have to do anything except ridicule and instruct her Princess.

Goku would finally have some time to talk to the beautiful raven haired woman who was a royal guard. She had been on patrol with him yesterday but she'd been too interested in her job to stop and talk. She'd been pretty much silent the whole week. Not only that, but they were ordered to patrol different sectors so that made it increasingly difficult. When they got off duty, he'd found that she always went back to her room. He wanted to get to know her and make it very comfortable for the woman here. Today would be prove to be interesting, indeed.

* * *

The day started off with the patrol duty of Mala and Radditz. Something that was sure to become interesting. Although, the crazy little neko-jin seemed silent this morning. She hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night. She was up most of the night thinking about her partner. It had been a week since she slept with him and found herself longing for his touch. She scolded herself mentally and put her focus back on her job. '_No, Mala. No more emotions. Get rid of them, now. They distract you from your job. Forget about him. He's just as promiscuous as you are. It would never work, anyway_.' She frowned and couldn't help but think of that. It was a shame considering he was a great guy. He'd be the right catch for any woman.

Like the one she had fallen in love with had been a long time ago. That was before she found out that he was sleeping with everyone else but her. He thought he would make himself look like a good samaritan by dating the most well known second class Elite with the gene defect. Thought it would make him look good. She had thought it was because he had actually cared about her. Come to find out that he thought she was disgusting and worthless because she couldn't hear. The day she had found out, she killed him on the spot, that gave her an even bigger reason to become an outcast. They wanted to demote her rank to peasant but Bulma wouldn't allow it.

She loved her blue haired Princess. Bulma was always defending her and she really appreciated it. The Princess also knew that if anyone dared to fuck with Mala that she could easily kick their asses. Even though the blue haired woman was slightly jealous that she could reach the ascension of Fainaru Ryoku. That right had been reserved for Bulma and if she could give it to her, she would. The pink featured cat girl owed Bulma a lot because she had been the only one to ever listen and protect her like nobody else had. Her parents had even shunned her for the gene defect. They were ashamed to have such a worthless child and that's when the royal family had taken her in due to Bulma's request.

The raven haired girl was eternally greatful to her Princess, and always would be. She was brought back to reality when she heard Radditz's voice, although he wasn't addressing her but another saiya-jin woman that had been walking by. Jealousy filled the young girl, but then she reminded herself that it would never be, so with a deep sigh, she focused her attention on guarding the palace. Today was most likely not going to be a wonderful day for her seeing as the beginning was starting to go down hill.

* * *

"Hi! My name's Kakarot, but you can call me Goku! What's yours?" Kakarot asked the beautiful raven haired woman that he had taken an interest in. A big smile was on his face. He thought she was the most gorgeous creature that he had ever laid eyes on.

Chichi curiously looked up at Kakarot and replied with, "Chichi." The only other saiya-jins that she had talked to was Vegeta and the saiya-jin who had given her and her friend the test. She was still shocked that Mala could transform to the Fainaru Ryoku.

"That's an unusual name but pretty name. You're pretty too of course. You wanna get some breakfast with me? I'm really hungry." He said not really sure what he was actually saying. He just wanted to make conversation. He smiled when she laughed at him.

Chichi giggled and replied, "Sure. I would love to, Goku."

"Yay. Let's go to the Cafeteria."

* * *

Chichi and Kakarot got to know little things about one another on the way to the Cafeteria. When they walked in, they found Mala already there. She had an appetite that rivaled Goku's. Although, she was sure that he could eat more than she could. Mala spotted them and waved them over to her table. Goku gladly walked over and grabbed Chichi's hand so that she followed him. He smiled as he sat down.

The pink eyed girl smirked and said, "See you finally got the nerve to talk to Chich. I should probably leave you two alone. I guess."

"Oh no! Stay and eat with us!" Goku said.

"OK! Well if you insist!" Mala said cheerfully as she dug back into her food and handed some pecan waffles over to Kakarot. She knew how much he loved them. She had ordered a couple plates just for him, since she knew that he would be walking in at any time. There was no way either one of them could ever skip breakfast.

The black eared feline warrior smiled and said, "I could always cook you something." She was speaking to Goku.

Kakarot's head flew up from and he abandoned his waffles for a moment and asked, "Really? Cause I love food!"

"OH! Me too!" Mala added in. "Hey wait a minute! I never knew you could cook, Chich!"

The Elite's friend had just chuckled and replied, "You never asked."

"OH!" She said and then stopped to think about it before continuing, "Damn! I shoulda asked! CAN I GO BACK IN TIME?"

The long raven tressed girl was laughing hysterically at her friend. This is what she had loved about Mala. She was so unpredictable. You never knew what she was going to say next. "You're too much."

The older neko smiled at the younger woman and grinned before replying, "I know." She looked at Goku and then at Chichi. She decided she was going to let them have some alone time since they were really cute together. There was a certain pest that she had to get back to. He'd let her off duty for a few minutes for a breakfast break. She had let him take one about half an hour earlier, so he had owed her. It would probably be the beginning of a new trend for them. "I'll let you have some alone time. Hehe. I need to go find Raddzy. Got a job to do but not only that, I wanna go play with his hair!" With that she ran off into the hallway to get back to work before someone found out she had taken a break and decided to squeal on her.

* * *

The tiny Elite guard looked around for Radditz but was surprised to find him absent from his station. She'd kill him if he went girl chasing again, or decided to look for her since she had taken a few minutes to get back. Her senses had been tuned out so she didn't realize that there was movement behind her. Two burly arms slipped around her waist and pulled her around to face just the person she had been looking for. A growl escaped her throat. "Don't do that. You know I can't hear." She frowned more at herself for mentioning that.

He decided to let his lecherous nature come out and he replied with, "Don't know. Kind of liked it when it flopped around. You know?"

She leaned in more and wrapped her long, satin tail around his leg. His tail copied her actions only went around her waist. She growled with the response of, "Don't start pervert, or else I'll claw your eyes out, literally. Won't take much effort."

He laughed and decided to continue being an asshole. It was fun to harass her now. It had become even more interesting than before. He just knew not to push her too hard or else it would end badly. "Kinky." He leaned in and nipped at her drooping ear knowing how much she liked that. Radditz nibbled on the end of it before letting it go.

Mala pushed him away after and snapped, "Jerk." Then she proceeded to play with his hair and was shocked when he wasn't protesting wildly like he'd done the day before. Maybe he figured that he'd better get used to it, since Mala loved to play with long hair. It kept her entertained and almost half the time, quiet.

* * *

Makaze was in the middle of a good dream. She could hear her mate calling out to her in her dream in a romantic way. The twenty five year old neko-jin didn't realize that he was actually trying to get her attention until he had to shake her awake.

Meanwhile, Kitsune was trying to get up to get something to eat but found something gripping his leg. He realized it was her leg and tried to get her attention. He started off with a gentle tone until he was practically yelling her name at the top of his lungs. "KAZ!" Realizing eventually, that it wasn't working, he shook her awake. Chocolate hues rolled as she jumped up acting like something was attacking her. Although, his leg went up with her when she jumped up. He growled and said, "KAZ! Mind gettin' your tail off my damn leg?"

Makaze looked behind her and noticed Kitsune's leg being death gripped by her tail. She laughed and ungripped his leg. She sunk down on the bed and looked at the time. It was still really early so she decided to go back to sleep and hoped that that didn't end up happening again.

* * *

Vegeta growled something incoherent as he walked down the hallway to Bulma's room. It was finally time for their lunch break. He had been waiting all day to get out of that damn conference. The Prince found that he had enjoyed spending time with the Princess from Neko-sei. She was interesting to talk to and wished that he could spend more time with her, but his father was too busy running his fat mouth and had to insist that his son be there. The meetings didn't even have anything to do with him! He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

The blue haired neko-jin had already gotten ready for her lunch date. Being in the room all day bored her to tears and she'd been anxiously waiting to see Vegeta because her other friends were busy. Her ears picked up the sounds of foot steps and knew without a doubt that they were Vegeta's. She walked towards the door just as he knocked and opened it to reveal Prince Charming. Bulma was falling for the handsome saiya-jin Prince. They were so similar and yet so different and the side that was different is what intrigued her the most.

She smiled when she saw him and asked, "Lunch time already?"

He growled, "Yes. Thank Kami. I was beginning to think that I'd never get out of there. That idiot likes to hear himself talk, I swear it."

She giggled and replied, "I know what you mean. I swear my father likes to hear himself talk, too. Makaze's told me that he always brings up subjects that are completely irrelevant to the matter that he had originally called them there for. Probably the only way he can actually get them to come."

"It amazes me how the people on your planet have that much freedom."

"They wouldn't if it weren't for me. I changed government rule with the help of my mom. With enough persuasion, my father changed the laws. I was four when this happened. I didn't think it was right that I couldn't play with my friends all the time. Father didn't know that I had been playing with second and third class girls. Mom and Makaze were the only other ones who knew."

They discussed this subject all the day down to the cafeteria where Vegeta ordered them lunch and then they headed towards their usual seats which were reserved for royalty. Although, they noticed something different today. Radditz and Mala were seated at another table and were both eating. Being the Prince, and a higher position than the both of them, he decided to yell at them for slacking off especially since they both had double shifts to work.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU'VE GOT DOUBLE SHIFTS TO WORK! IF I DON'T SEE YOU OUT OF THIS CAFETERIA IN FIVE MINUTES, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!"

Radditz quirked a brow and replied, "It's double shift, Vegeta. We get lunch break remember? Or have you been away too long? Besides, Nappa and Toma are taking our stations right now and two other second class Elites are taking theirs. It's cool. See I actually think unlike Mr. I-Love-To-Stuff-My-Face."

Vegeta growled and sat down next to Radditz while Bulma sat down next to her best friend. Mala was eating three towers of food. Almost three quarters of what Kakarot usually ate. The other three couldn't even compare to how much Mala was eating, and that was combined. The Prince's jaw seemed like it could drop to the floor in amazement. "That girl has quite an appetite."

The other saiya-jin laughed and replied, "Yeah. She has a stomach that rivals my brother's. I think we finally found his match."

The pink featured neko-jin stopped eating and answered, "Oh no, no! Goku likes Chichi. They're out wandering the Palace right now."

Bulma got so excited and asked, "Oh my kami! Chichi likes Kakarot?"

Mala nodded as she continued eating.

"That's so wonderful! They're so cute together! Aww!"

Vegeta and Radditz mimicked each other's actions. They both rolled their eyes, looked at one another and then shook their heads as they started eating. The same word left their mouths after they swallowed their first bite, "women!"

* * *

**Later On...**

Goku walked Chichi back to her room since he knew that the other girl had to get up early for guard duty in the morning. Something he was looking forward to, now. Although, he was also looking forward to his daily morning doughnuts with his best friend, Mala. That was always a riot. They usually ended up fighting over the last one until Radditz came in and solved the problem by eating the last one.

He smiled at the black featured neko-jin and smiled. "It was nice to finally talk to you, Chi. I'm looking forward to working with you, tomorrow."

She smiled and admired his handsome face for a moment before replying, "Me, too. We'll have to do this again, sometime. I really enjoyed myself today. Good night, Goku." She said as she left him a quick peck on the lips and walked into her room.

Kakarot was frozen outside her door. "Night," he said dreamily to her door before running off to get ready for bed.

* * *

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

Mala and Kitsune were having an argument in the middle of the hallway. Bulma had to come out and break them up. The blue haired girl gave Kitsune a menacing look before ushering the short onyx haired neko-jin woman in her room for the night. It was too late to be arguing out in the hallways. It had all started when Mala was taking a midnight stroll and Kitsune was walking the halls with a glass of water in his hands. She ran into him and screamed in fright which made him drop his water all over himself. Then he called her an idiot and well, that began the beginning of a really childish argument.

The more she saw him, the more it made her wish that he had been left back home. She didn't see why Bulma had to bring her royal advisor and her dumb mate to Vegeta-sei anyway. It wasn't like they actually needed him here for anything! He didn't do anything to help them out! Pah! And they called her a useless neko-jin! He couldn't be anymore useless if he tried!

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Vegeta wasn't called to any meetings today so that meant a whole day to do anything that he wanted. He figured that he would go invite the Bulma woman out for breakfast because she wasn't working that day, either. He was surprised to find that she wasn't in her room but actually down at the cafeteria. She was just walking out as he was going in. "Woman," he said to get her attention and followed her out into the hallway.

Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta walking into the cafeteria just as she was walking out. She paused suddenly when she heard his voice and replied, "Hey Vegeta! No conferences, today?"

He chuckled and answered, "Nope. I guess not. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast but you weren't at your room. I came down here, anyway. I guess you already ate."

"Yeah, I already did. If I had known.. I would have waited." She said apologetically.

"It's alright, woman."

Their conversation was cut short by a quarrel inside, and kami only knows what they'd find when they went inside to find out what was going on. Most likely, it was Mala and Kakarot fighting over the last doughnut again.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. Guess you'll have to wait to find out what's going on, OK. I was sort of on a limit with this one because I need to get my homework done but the next chappie will be longer, I promise. ah! ok. so yeah. review and lemme know what ya think so far.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Clash of Races**

**A/N:** Okay! So it has been a while since I've updated this story. I finally finished the seventh chapter. Lots of humor for you to enjoy, although future chapters will be even more humurous. Lol. I'm positive. And here you go, Makaze. Now you can stop nagging me to finish it. Lol. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and as always, lemme know what ya think!

* * *

There was certainly another argument going on in the cafeteria. As expected, Mala and Kakarot were fighting over the last doughnut again. It was just another usual morning on the planet of Vegeta-sei. That was ever since the neko-jins came to stay. As always, the arguments began when Goku had to go and say something to claim the food.

Goku had his hand on the doughnut in the box. He glared at Mala and snapped, "I SAW IT FIRST!"

The smaller feline warrior gazed back at him with just as much intensity. Her tail swishing angrily behind her. She also had her hand on the same doughnut. "I HAD MY HAND ON IT FIRST!"

Kakarot pouted and replied, "IT'S MINE!"

Her stomach growled and then she said, "I DON'T THINK SO, PAL!"

That was the moment that Vegeta chose to walk in. He looked at the two in question and noticed their hands on the same doughnut. Black hues rolled before he asked, "What in Kami's name is going on in here?" Radditz was nowhere in sight, today. Usually it was he who stopped the arguments. Seems as if it was up to the Prince, this morning.

"HE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY DOUGHNUT!" Mala shouted with a pout.

Goku gasped and said, "NO! SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY DOUGHNUT!"

He couldn't believe that they could both possibly be that stupid. He let out a deep sigh of frustration and said, "OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Vegeta picked up the doughnut and split it in half and handed them each a half while saying, "HERE! NOW YOU TWO IDIOTS CAN STOP COMPLAINING!"

The neko-jin girl smiled and said, "Thanks Geta!"

Kakarot also replied, "Yeah! Thanks Vegeta!"

Vegeta just growled and then muttered something unintelligible under his breath while walking away and shaking his head. He was startled by the voice of the blue haired princess when he came out of the cafeteria.

Bulma curiously asked, "They fighting over food again?"

"Yes," he spat.

She laughed, "That's my girl!"

The short saiya-jin just looked at her a moment before grunting and walking away. He needed to go find something to do, like train. He was bound to go crazy if he stayed around any of them all day. At this particular minute in time, he would rather be in one of his father's boring conferences. At least all the people there were sane. The arrogant man muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

* * *

Mala walked out of the cafeteria and down to her post. Hot pink hues looked around for her partner but she hadn't seen him all morning. Instantly, she began to wonder if something was wrong. It wasn't like him to not show up. Her telekinetic sensors went off when she felt the vibration of a foot step. She depended greatly upon touch and instinct since her sharp hearing was dulled hearing. The young warrior spun around to face the older one and a smile appeared on her face. Finally, he was here. Although, she didn't understand why he looked amazed.

Radditz had been expecting to sneak up on her like always. It shocked him when she spun around as if she had heard him coming down the hall from a mile away. Something definitely wasn't right here. Neko-jins with defects like that weren't supposed to hear well. If she was as deaf as she said she was, then why did she spin around so quick? "I thought you couldn't hear."

She growled and responded, "I can't. I use telekinesis, but I can only use it when I'm concentrating with it. It only becomes active when I feel the vibration of something. I felt your foot step and my sensors came to life."

He nodded as he moved closer and gripped her tail with his, pulling her back up against his chest. The saiya-jin smirked and shoved something sugary sweet into her mouth. It was a strawberry frosted doughnut!

"Thanks so much!" She squealed.

Radditz returned her thanks with a nod and said, "Get back to work."

* * *

Kakarot decided to snoop through his brother's room out of curiosity. He noticed an improved scouter and went to go tease his brother with it. When he arrived at Radditz's post, he pulled the scouter out from behind his back and began to examine it. He purposely said out loud, "Hey, I wonder what this thing is!"

Radditz turned at the sound of his baby brother's voice to check out whatever he was talking about. When he saw the scouter in his hands, anger rushed through his blood. "KAKAROT! DID YOU GO IN MY ROOM? I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DID! DAD MADE ME THAT FOR ME! GET YOUR OWN!"

"Oops," was the only thing he said before running down the hall towards their father's lab.

The elder saiya-jin chased him down the hall only to run into a locked door. He growled and banged on the door. He couldn't just bust it down since it was made out of the strongest steel in the universe. Kacheen. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, KAKAROT!"

"YOU HAVE TO SAY THE MAGIC WORD!"

"NOW!"

"NOPE!"

"KAKAROT!" Bardock said from behind Radditz. He smirked as his older son jumped and then watched as Kakarot innocently opened the door. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Kakarot stole the scouter you gave me!"

"I didn't steal it! I just took it from your room!"

"Well what the hell were you doing in my room?"

"Snooping!" He replied with a giggle.

Bardock sighed and shook his head. His two kids were adults and they still acted as if they were nine and ten years old. "Alright. Kakarot give your brother back his scouter. Radditz, stop leaving your doors open!"

"Yessir!" They both said and were off and on their way.

He sighed again and said, "Big babies."

* * *

"Why are you up my ass?" The saiya-jin Prince yelled at the neko-jin Princess.

Bulma smirked and replied with, "I'm not up your ass! Your head's going to be if you don't stop disrespecting me like that!"

He laughed and asked, "Is that a threat?"

That same confident smirk remained painted across her angelic visage. Aqua colored tail swaying fiercely behind her indicating that she was up for a challenge. "Nope."

"Good," he said simply.

"It's a promise!" That was the last thing she said before she ran off with an evil sounding chuckle. Bulma was off to find her friends instead of bother the handsome saiya-jin Prince. Now you could see why she and Mala got along so well. They were both two of a kind.

* * *

Vegeta walked out to a secret part of the gardens where no one was allowed access to. Anyone found here would be executed immediately. It was a sacred area of the garden. The place where they had put his mother's ashes when she died. He hadn't been to this spot in ten years which was the last time that he was on his home planet.

Black depths lingered on the head stone. Queen Rosicheena. He held in his emotions and silently stood there whispering the words he was trying to get to his deceased mother in his head. Words that were better left unspoken. He turned to walk away but gave one look over his shoulder before walking out of the area and back into the palace to tend to his daily duties.

* * *

Goku decided to sneak up on his working partner and also the woman that he had some kind of attraction for. She was wide open and seemed lost in her thoughts. Completely vulnerable to any kind of open attack. He snuck up on the poor woman. His hand landed on her shoulder hoping to startle the raven haired beauty.

Chichi felt a hand on her shoulder and defensively flipped whoever it was over her shoulder and on the ground. Her black eyes widened when she noticed that it was Goku. She quickly helped him off the ground and asked him if he was alright.

The saiya-jin was laying on the floor confused for a moment on how he got there until he looked up and saw Chichi leaning over him. "You sure are strong!"

The raven haired woman grinned nervously and said, "Oh Kami! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone trying to attack me!"

"Really," he said while cringing as he got up. His hand holding and rubbing his lower back. He made a mental note not to try that ever again. "It's okay. I'll be fine. My brother beats me up all the time. I'm used to it."

She just smiled softly as they both got back to their posts to continue doing their jobs. Which is what Goku should be doing instead of sneaking up on unsuspecting young women. Especially neko-jin women.

* * *

Radditz was standing around boredly as he guarded the Palace. He looked over to his partner who had her eyes closed and seemed to be in deep concentration. She was the only neko-jin who didn't wear the body suit that the fighters of their planet wore. Just like the saiya-jins who fought on this planet wore the traditional outfit. Instead she wore a white wifebeater, baggy black sweat pants, and black combat boots. She was currently leaning against the wall, her arms folded under her chest. Tail elegantly curled around her waist.

He decided to try and get a rise out of her since that was currently the only fun thing to do at the moment. "Why is it you only show your intelligence to me?"

Mala opened her hot pink hues and turned her head to the side to glance at her partner. She rolled her eyes and responded, "I don't show it to just you. Bulma is one of the only other ones who has seen my intelligence. To everyone else, I'm just an idiot or a really care free warrior. I'm not perplexed by people's opinions of me. I could really care less."

"Yet," he added with a smirk. "You're bothered when somebody brings up your genetic deformity?"

She was in Fainaru Ryoku form faster than he could even get a chance to laugh. He found himself being pinned up against the wall. Magenta colored fur now covered her wrists. Her hands had been fully turned into paws. Claws were at least ten times more deadlier. Her feet had also become feline paws and her boots disappeared. Her eyes were completely black except for a thin hot pink ring peeking through. He could tell her senses were heightened because she was more alert and aware of her environment.

"Mention another word about it and you'll be dead so fast," she warned. Her voice was low and a small hiss was let out. She shoved him against the wall one more time before returning to normal and going back to her post.

Radditz silently seethed as he went back to doing his duty. He'd get her back later on.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. well. It's a little short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. But the next update will be longer and probably have a lot more funny content. Lol. I promise you'll enjoy it. so anyway as always, review and lemme know what ya think! Ta!


End file.
